The present invention relates to a crosshatch signal generator, and in particular to an adaptive crosshatch signal generator capable of being suitably incorporated into a multiscan display device.
In recent years, needs for a multiscan display device adaptable to a plurality of scanning formats have increased. The term "multiscan display device" refers to a display device capable of making synchronization and deflection automatically follow video signals having scanning formats which are different from each other in horizontal scanning frequency and vertical scanning frequency.
It is desirable that a multiscan display device incorporates a crosshatch signal generator. Furthermore, it is convenient to use a crosshatch signal as a reference signal for adjusting color fringing distortion (resulting from noncoincidence of the three beams) and linearity distortion of a display device.
A conventional multiscan display device incorporates only a crosshatch signal generator for one representative scanning format. This results in a drawback that optimum adjustment is difficult or inconvenient in receiving a video signal having a different format.